Personal care products can include one or more active ingredients in a liquid base or carrier. The rheology and structure of the base impacts the form, flow, and spreading capability of the product. Thus, the base largely determines the manner in which the consumer can use the product. For some consumer uses, products are desired that maintain their shape when undisturbed but flow when agitated. As such, gelling components are needed to include in these personal care products without counteracting the active ingredients.